Pathscape Wikia
Characters *Keiko Amatsuyome, tardyClock's character *Lucine Anudham, DJGCode's character *Akohs "Ako" Thalaj, Shoka's character Character Creation Basics *Level: 13. *Allowed Material: Paizo, Dreamscarred Press, and the Grimoire of Lost Souls are allowed. The Deadeye Sharpshooter feat is also allowed. *Ability Scores: 18/18/18/18/18/13, pre-racials. Yes, really. *Hit Points: For PCs, maximum at 1st level, then take the average thereafter. Keep track of decimals, add them all up, and round them down after having added them all up. *Traits: Three traits that are not campaign traits. No drawbacks. It is strongly recommended that you take the Fey-Touched race trait or the Mixed Blood race trait, opening up the Aerial Wings and Vestigial Wings feats. *Background Skills: We will be using background skills in this game. *Hedge Magic (Sp): All PCs can use create water, dancing lights, detect magic, drench, light, mage hand, mending, open/close, prestidigitation, and scoop as spell-like abilities at will, with a casting modifier equal to their highest mental ability modifier. *Regenerate (Ex): At will, as a standard action, a PC can regain a number of hit points equal to thrice their HD (and can split the healing up between itself and its animal companion, familiar, or phantom) and gain all the benefits of a lesser restoration (or grant their animal companion, familiar, or phantom those benefits). Races *Allowed Races: Allowed races in this game are all of Paizo's core races, featured races, and uncommon races, except for the strix and the syrinx. *Racial Ability Score Modifiers: If your race grants you a bonus to two ability scores and no penalty, you can switch around one of those bonuses, so long as the end result is still an even-numbered bonus to two ability scores. If your race grants you a bonus to two ability scores and a penalty to a third, you can switch around one of the bonuses in addition to the penalty, so long as the end result is still an even-numbered bonus to two ability scores and an even-numbered penalty to a third. Ban List *Classes and Archetypes: All full casters, all full manifesters, both versions of the summoner, the inquisitor (master summoner). *Feats: Item creation feats, leadership feats, obedience feats. If you would receive any of these as a bonus feat, you instead receive a freely selectable bonus feat that you qualify for. *Items: Custom weapons, ghost syrup. Also banned are alchemical, magical, and psionic items that grant bonuses to skill checks (including the circlet of persuasion). Skill-boosting mundane tools like adventurer's chronicles, disguise kits, and masterwork thieves' tools still work, but under no circumstances can one ever be a "custom" masterwork tool (e.g. an adventurer's chronicle for any of the twelve Knowledge skills is fine, but a custom masterwork tool of Spellcraft is not). There are certain exceptions to this, such as skill bonus items that apply only in combat, like the daredevil softpaws. *Pre-Game Crafting: This is banned in general. *Psionic Powers: Psychic reformation. *Spells: Blood money, emergency force sphere, tears to wine. Miscellany *Explosive Runes: A detonation from this spell destroys other explosive runes before dealing damage to anything else. Any explosive runes so destroyed are rendered useless, rather than exploding themselves. *Firearms: If you want to wield a firearm, take a composite bow and arrows and reflavor them accordingly. A "firearm" makes no more noise when firing than a bow does. There are no pistols. *Gifted Blade: The gifted blade archetype is free as long as you do not also have the psychic armory archetype. *Languages: Languages are handled as per the Pathfinder language list, but with the following additions: Baku, Bariaur, Beholder, Bladeling, Formian, Gehreleth, Githyanki, Githzerai, Khaasta, Lower Planar Trade, Mephit, Merfolk, Modron (costs two slots), Neogi/Tso, Night Hag, Qualith (Illithid), Slaad, Vaati, Yugoloth. Also, Aklo and Necril are not languages. All languages other than Druidic are on the racial bonus language lists of all races. Reading lips does not take a language slot; you simply make a Linguistics check. Initiators *Martial Maneuver: Steel Flurry Strike: Trade this in for any other 3rd-level strike. *Optional Discipline Swaps: The first time a character ever becomes an initiator due to a base class, a prestige class, or an archetype; they receive a single free discipline swap that they can apply to one of their base classes, prestige classes, or archetypes. A character can receive this free discipline swap only once. This never causes loss of class skills, but does add class skills as appropriate for the new disciplines. A character can still take the Unorthodox Method trait as normal, in case they need yet another discipline swap. *Martial Traditions: Martial traditions no longer offer discipline swaps or mechanical benefits. They do exist as sects in the Great Wheel. Items and Arete All PCs are assumed to live extravagant lifestyles. They must pay 1,000 gp at the start of each in-game month. On the bright side, "The PC lives in a mansion, castle, or other extravagant home—he might even own the building in question. This is the lifestyle of most aristocrats. He can secure any non-magical item worth 25 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes. He need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 100 gp." Yes, a PC can have an undefined amount of mundane items worth 25 gp or less. All PCs start the game with 140,000 gp to spend on gear. This 140,000 gp assumes that the party has already liquidated all of their loot from adventures preceding the Crawling City heist. The party is alsoo considered to have already bribed that cute drow maid. At each subsequent level, they earn the following amounts of gold, from whatever patrons are appropriate: *14th level: +45,000 gp (total 185,000 gp) *15th level: +55,000 gp (total 240,000 gp) *16th level: +75,000 gp (total 315,000 gp) *17th level: +95,000 gp (total 410,000 gp) *18th level: +120,000 gp (total 530,000 gp) *19th level: +155,000 gp (total 685,000 gp) *20th level: +195,000 gp (total 880,000 gp) PCs cannot benefit from non-consumable rings, non-consumable wondrous items, and non-consumable universal items, except for "everyday convenience plot items" and artifacts. However, at character creation and at each level up, a PC can forgo any amount of gp to gain the same amount of "arete points," and then immediately spend those points. Wealth acquired during adventures cannot be traded in this way. A PC can spend "arete points" to purchase the benefits of non-consumable rings, non-consumable wondrous items, and non-consumable universal items. These benefits are considered magic or psionic as appropriate. The PC still sheds Spellcraft-identifiable auras as though they were physically wearing such items. In the case of the benefits of a bag of holding, a handy haversack, or a similar item, the character simply has an extradimensional "hammerspace" on their body, which sheds a Spellcraft-identifiable aura as normal.